Project Otherworld (Story)
Chapter 1 It was cold and dark. Jim had heard a female voice, screaming as if in pain. He found where it came from, but he was to late. She was dead... Jaina was dead... Jim then opened his eyes, and was relieved he was just having a nightmare, again. He had been having simerler ones since Jaina died. They all had the same general set of events, Jim heres a girl in pain, Jim finds dead girl, turns out to be Jaina. It was practictly what had actully happened, just Jim was aware that it was a dangerous situation. It was safe to assume the fact if Jim was closer to Jaina at that one moment she would still be alive was causing Jim issues. But Jim still had no idea who it was that killed her, not only that but Mint was still out there. Although, the guy that killed Jaina did say something to her but she's dead now, so no one will ever know what was said. Jim wasnt sure what to do anymore, although he never reliesed while she was alive, Jaina must have helped out a lot with the whole direction thing. Spire had been trying to explain to Jim that death is just a thing that happens to everyone, but the problem was, he didnt seem to reliese Jaina was only 22 when she died. In the long run, Jim had given up, the reasons where numerous. It was largely from fear, he wanted to be with Jaina again, yes, but he know that Jaina wouldnt want him to kill himself or just ran to something that will end his life. He also knew that someone that not even Jaina could stop is out there, and Jaina was always better at most things then Jim, fighting is included in this list, if Jaina couldnt survive that being, then its highly unlikely Jim would be able to. Of course Jim didnt realise how he would know any of this if he wont even try to find out who killed her... Not only that but Jaina actully got hurt more then Jim. The qeustion was, will Jim go to the Empire, or the oposite... Chapter 2 "Shes dead" Said a ominoius voice. Before the voice of Emperor Mint said "Who is she? Failing to specify can cost you your life." The other voice then said "I think her name was Janna or something, I know shes James Fawrks girlfriend of something so" Mint then said "Jaina's dead" "Suddenly im impressed, tell me more" The other voice then said "She had last words, managed to get them out at her final breath you see" Mint then asked "They where?" The other voice then decided to say "I find them, amusing, they where 'Goodbye world, you magnificent bastard" Mint then said "Okay thats not what i would think she would say at all but anyway, she died slowly and painfully yes?" The other voice decided to then say "I think so, she screamed at a high volume, although i stabed her heart, so it makes sense" Then Mint said "Good, now you need to kill her significant other, okay, Jack?" Chapter 3 Jim was still doing nothing. In fact, he was still trying to get over the fact Jaina was dead, just that wasnt really working. He glanced over at a year and a half old photo of Jaina, he found it kind of haunting, she ws smiling, its always like that she was smiling at the time the photo was taken, but to Jim, the fact she now dead seemed to change it. Jim wanted to do what Jaina would want him to do but, everytime he tried to get up, nothing seemed to happen. Jim then heard a plane, he then realised it was actully a helicopter, not just one though. The sound was geting much louder, it was like it was right above him... Then, there was a sound of heavy metalic footsteps going around... Then, the door to the house fell down as something kicked it... Jim knew he should hide, so he did. He hid under the bed. Jim saw large metal tin like feet walk by, as if hunting for him. Yet, Jim had a gut feeling that, he wasnt safe. The thing left the room, but Jim lost consciencness. When Jim woke up, he was probaly not happy to see a 8 feet tall biomechanical being looking down at him, it had the same feet as what he saw... He'd been found. Characters Jim Fawrk Jaina Donlo Jack the Ripper Emperor Mint Admiral Spire Category:Storys Category:Everything Category:T